


It's Not Like You're Subtle

by ang3lba3



Series: 2k15-AU-a-thon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2k15 au-a-thon, Airplanes, Alpha Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious!Derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t seen Stiles in three months, since they split from being roommates and maybe-someday-something-more into bitter crying messes. But Kate Argent was in town and sniffing around. He couldn’t let Stiles die like his family had, he just couldn’t.</p><p>“You’ve been miserable without him.” Erica said, a glint of something he didn’t like in her eyes. “And Kate is like, super gone.”</p><p>“Please don’t.” Derek said. “Whatever you’re going to do, please don’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like You're Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> prompt: I’m a flight attendant and youre accidentally hitting the call button every 5 minutes so you’re lucky you’re so cute

“Is that?” Erica hissed, slamming her elbow into Derek’s ribs urgently.

Derek looked up from where he was glaring at his juice pack, willing it to refill. “What?”

“Stiles.” Erica said.

 _“What?”_  Derek said, head jerking up in the direction of Erica’s frantic gestures.

He hadn’t seen Stiles in three months, since they split from being roommates and maybe-someday-something-more into bitter crying messes. But Kate Argent was in town and sniffing around. He couldn’t let Stiles die like his family had, he just couldn’t.

(That Kate disappeared three days after Stiles left and was found burned to death just made him more nervous, but there was no proof it was the pack and the slightly-less-insane Argents wouldn’t do shit without direct evidence.)

“You’ve been miserable without him.” Erica said, a glint of something he didn’t like in her eyes. “And Kate is like, super gone.”

“Please don’t.” Derek said. “Whatever you’re going to do, please don’t.”

Erica made a face like she was thinking about it, and then reached over and pressed Derek’s call button.

“Fuck.” he muttered. “You’re grounded.”

Erica snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Hey, how can I-” a familiar voice started, jerking to an abrupt halt.

“It was - I hit it by accident.” Derek mumbled, glancing up warily.

Stiles looked like he’d been broken, face frozen in a fake smile and body stiff.

“Ah. Well then. I’ll just. Yeah.” he said, voice stilted and words forced.

He walked back down the aisle and past the short curtain to the place where airplane host(esse)s stayed.

“Fuck.” Derek said, glaring at Erica.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Not my fault that you’re shit at this. Just apologize. Or, you know, tell him the truth.”

“Erica, we are on an  _airplane_. This is seriously not the time or place for it.”

“Okay, but we’re heading back to Beacon Hills.” Erica said reasonably. “You know where he lives? Beacon Hills. And even if he doesn’t get off straight away, I have his address.”

“Why do you - you weren’t supposed to talk to him!” Derek said, voice slightly too loud even if they were in a mostly empty first class.

“I didn’t. You know that full moon that you were gone on business? Me and Isaac got high and decided it would be a good idea to track him. We hung out and ate all his hotpockets. But I didn’t talk to him. I told Isaac what to say to him.”

“That’s - _Erica.”_

Erica shrugged innocently. “Yeah, Alpha?”

Derek grimaced and settled for jabbing her in the ribs.

“Hey!” Erica whined, pouting and rubbing her side dramatically.

“You’re double grounded. I’m grounding you from -” Derek tried to think of what he could ground her from, seeing as she had her own apartment. “I’m decreasing your allowance.”

Erica narrowed her eyes and jabbed the call button.

“Oops.” she said flatly.

“Fuck.” Derek muttered.

-

By the time they got off the flight, Stiles’ smile had turned from brittle-because-I’m-dying-inside to brittle-because-inside-I’m-picturing-you-dying. Everytime Derek had tried to threaten Erica into not pressing the button she pushed it, and then when he’d started bargaining with her she’d pressed it every time she didn’t like what he was trying to bribe her with.

Derek maintains that a simple ‘no thanks’ would have worked much better.

They waited for Stiles out by where his old blue jeep was in the parking lot. Derek was twitchy with nerves and Erica was irritatingly stable.

“Hey! Asshole!” a voice called, accompanied by a familiar heartbeat.

_Oh, shit._

“Yeah, you.” Stiles snarled, sprinting the last twenty feet so that he could yell at Derek easier.

“I swear to God it was Erica pressing the button.” Derek said quickly, because he had absolutely no shame when Stiles was that scary.

“You know what I’m gonna do?” Stiles said, ignoring Derek. “I’m gonna break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-”

“How do you know about that?” Derek said, heart thudding in his ears.

“Yeah, ‘course you can’t even listen to that threat, not like I worked on it for weeks or anything.” Stiles mumbled.

“It was very nice.” Erica said supportively.

“Hey, favorite.” Stiles said, grinning at her.

Derek made an affronted noise.

That unfortunately made Stiles’ attention zero back in on him.

“Yeah, I fucking know.” Stiles seethed, face entirely too close to Derek’s. Derek slowly backed away until his back was flat up against the driver’s door of the Camaro. “What? Did you think you were being subtle? You were, I mean, if I was comparing it to Dean Winchester’s crush on Castiel - don’t look at me like you don’t understand that reference. Speaking of which, you rolled your eyes so hard during the werewolf episode I thought they would **fall out.**

“And oh,” Stiles said, pausing for dramatic effect, “it’s not like I’m magic or anything and knew the second I met you you were an Alpha.”

“You’re what?” Derek said blankly.

“A fucking mage. In fact, I was going to ask if I could be your emissary before you  _kicked me out.”_

“You wanted to be -”

“And even when I took care of the problem you didn’t apologize!” Stiles said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“You killed Kate?” Derek asked numbly. He didn’t know why he was so surprised. Stiles had always said he would kill for them, heartbeat steady even as he grinned like it was a joke.

“Of course I did what do you fucking think of me? She was a threat to our pack!”

“Our?” Derek said quietly, hope he didn’t mean to have sneaking into his tone.

Stiles looked stricken. He took a step back, then another one.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, that is-”

“It is. You are.” Derek said sincerely, reaching out to grab Stiles’ wrist. “If you still want to be.”

“I.” Stiles paused, looking confused. “You want me?”

“I’ve always wanted you.” Derek said, a red flush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck when he realized what he’d just said.

Stiles wasn’t doing much better, ducking his head to look where Derek was still holding his wrist, thumb rubbing circles on the pale skin. Derek immediately flinched away, cradling his hand to his stomach.

“I’ve always wanted you to be pack.” Derek clarified quickly, ignoring the other implications of what he’d said.

He didn’t let himself believe that the split second expression on Stiles’ face was disappointment. It was probably gas.

“Same.” Stiles admitted.

There was an awkward silence.

“So does this mean I can move back in, because I love my dad, but seriously if I have to hear him and Melissa having sex one more time I will burst my eardrums and hope I never regain my hearing.”

“Well, if it’s necessary for your health…” Derek said, frowning to compensate for the fact that he just realized he’d been smiling like an idiot.

-

“Derek, I can’t take the sexual tension anymore. None of us can.” Erica said firmly.

Boyd and Isaac nodded from where they were sitting on the couch on either side of her.

“Is this an intervention?” he asked incredulously.

“You know Stiles is into you, we know it, the neighbors think you two are married, can you just fuck already?” Erica whined.

“Stiles is  _not_  into me.” Derek said firmly. “I’d be able to smell it.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “No, you wouldn’t. Stiles masks his scents. You smell what he wants you to smell.”

“What?” Derek said. “Why would he do that?”

“He finds scenting invasive for some reason.” Erica shrugged. “Besides, you don’t need to smell it to see something that obvious.”

The back door slammed open, and Derek recognized Stiles’ heartbeat immediately. He didn’t really need to though, with Stiles complaining loudly.

“Lydia! Let go of my ear! I’m walking, I’m going in, just please, stop!” Stiles whined.

Stiles stumbled into the room, dragged by Lydia (who did indeed have a hold on his ear). He looked panicked when he realized that Derek was in the room.

“Fuck!” Stiles literally dropped to his knees in front of Lydia, and Derek stared disbelievingly. “I will do anything you want, I swear to god, you’ll never hear me talk about it again just please don’t-”

“Stiles is in love with you.” Lydia said calmly, staring Derek down with arched eyebrows.

Derek rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, right._

“-do that.” Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek like Derek was a horror movie monster (which to be fair, he sort of was).

“It’s a little early for April Fools, don’t you think?” Derek asked dryly.

Stiles sagged with something that look suspiciously like relief, which made no sense given the context. “Well, you know, you’d never have bought it if it was the actual day-”

“For fuck’s sake!” Erica shouted, pulling at her phone and tapping angrily on the touchscreen. “Here!”

Stiles’ voice came through the speaker, filling the room.

 _“I wanna have his babies.”_  Stiles’ obviously drunk voice said.  _“I wanna have his beautiful, biologically impossible babies. I wanna marry his stupid face and make him that tea he likes but refuses to buy because he likes it and he thinks he doesn’t deserve nice things and bring it to him in bed. I wanna - oh god, the things I wanna do in bed with him. I’d -”_

The phone was yanked out of Erica’s hands and Stiles pressed the delete button frantically.

“Like that’s the only copy.” Erica snorted.

Stiles spun to look at Derek.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel that way about me and you’re probably really uncomfortable right now, I swear I wasn’t going to bother you about it.” Stiles said.

“You’re -” Derek started. Stopped. What.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” Stiles said. “I can just - I’ll stay at my dad’s for a few days. I’ll move out if you want, I know that this has to be weird for you. Oh, god, you’re not going to make me leave the pack, are you? It won’t be weird, I promise. I won’t let it be.” Stiles voice was fierce with conviction.

“I’m not - why would you think I’d kick you out?” Derek said, confused. “You’re our emissary, our denmaker. You leaving would tear us apart.”

Stiles snorted, running a hand over his face. “No need to lie just because you feel bad about not liking me back.”

“Have you ever known me to lie because I pitied someone?” Derek said flatly, standing.

“Well.” Stiles paused. Thought. Shrugged.

“It would be extremely hard to feel bad about not liking you back, considering I do.”

“Do what?” Stiles asked, face contorting into the human equivalent of a question mark.

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles wrist, Stiles’ heartbeat pulsing against his fingers. He made meaningful eyebrows.

“Wait, you don’t mean-” Stiles started.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Don’t - don’t roll your eyes at me! I’m having a moment here.” Stiles flailed, gesturing frantically between him and Derek. “We are having a moment!”

“Stiles.” Derek said, and it came out more fond than exasperated.

“I-” Stiles face turned into something between determined and terrified, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to Derek’s.

Derek grabbed Stiles firmly by the back of the neck before he could even think of pulling away. He closed his eyes, ignored Erica’s cheering and the clicking sound of her phone’s camera, and focused on making it the best kiss of Stiles’ life. Regardless of the technical quality - which wasn’t very good, and he was half convinced this was Stiles’ first kiss ever - it was already the best kiss of his.

Stiles pulled away abruptly when Erica wolf whistled, face flushed with arousal and embarrassment.

“Can we, um,” he stuttered out, looking lost for words. He finally settled for pointing in the direction of Derek’s bedroom.

Derek grinned, pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles’ nose, and dragged him by the hand out of the room.

“If you follow us no allowance for a month, Erica!” he called over his shoulder.

Erica squawked indignantly, and Stiles laughed all the way to Derek’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
